User talk:Specialk16
Talk Archive 1/2/12-3/11/12 Hi! (continued) (For ThunderShadow and Specialk16's conversation) Sounds good to me. Go to 3:00 for sleep. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugguciB9w1U This time you won't 00:33, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Probably. Also, do I need to edit in the right section? Not sure if I ned to put it in Hi, or if I can just click leave message. This time you won't 01:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, no prob. Have you ever heard of NationStates? This time you won't 21:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I had to go home fast. :P http://www.nationstates.net/nation=prostino is my nation. You basically create a "nation" and choose issues, e.g In recent weeks, there has been growing concern over the quality of automobiles made in Prostino. Representatives from all sides have gathered in your office and are asking you to make a decision. The Debate #"This is ridiculous!" cries Margaret King, chairperson of the Association of Scorned Shoppers, while frantically waving a stack of papers. "Some of these stories are just obscene! We've got water pumps ceasing at 12,000 kilometers, airbags not deploying in accidents, and this one guy's gas tank just fell off! I can't make this stuff up! Our auto industry has gotten lazy and corrupt and is in desperate need of stronger regulation!" #"I've never heard such nonsense!" scoffs Chastity Jamieson, an executive representing Prostino's largest automaker. "Our cars are perfectly fine! These allegations are completely baseless. Thing is, these proposed regulations are going to make us uncompetitive. Is this what you want? Foreign cars clogging our streets while our factories close down? Get rid of some of the regulations we have now, so we can do our jobs! While you're at it, a government subsidy would safeguard domestic auto manufacturing ..." #"What is this? Subsidies? Deregulation? Lies, all of it!" shouts prominent communist Kathleen Laine, sporting a practical yet stylish red beret. "These companies, they're always willing to sell their ethics for a quick Armoriar! They always cut corners for a little extra profit, and look where it's gotten us! You want to make good cars, cars the people can be proud of? Have the people take control of the car companies! If we remove the profit motive, Prostino can finally produce quality vehicles, without wasteful bourgeois stuff like chrome wheels, air conditioning, and reclining seats!" #A wheelchair-bound man wearing a bicycle helmet on his head, plaster casts on his legs, and an irate expression on his face rolls himself into your office. "Hey, I got somethin' to say," he growls as he deliberately bumps into your desk. "You and your government have been playing nice with the car companies for far too long, and a lot of us cyclists are sick of it. I might have an axe to grind, but Prostino and our environment'll be better off if you just banned cars entirely. Who cares if people complain? They'll adjust." Then you choose one, and your economy, civil rights or political freedoms will go up, down, or stay the same. It is also a cool way to meet new people and be the everloved ruler of a utopia, or the cruel dictator of 3 billion, wanted dead by 2,999,999,999. (that is supposed to be 2 billion, 999 thousand and 999.) This time you won't 21:36, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Grades (continued) (For Gilderien and Specialk16's conversation) What A-levels are taking? (you're junior, right?)--Gilderien Talk| 18:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I should have realised. In the UK, we take GCSE's aged 14-16, and A-levels 16-18, which is the two years before uni. One normally takes ~10 GCSEs, which are narrowed down to ~4 A-levels.--Gilderien Talk| 20:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Er, no. AP? From Wikipedia, I dont think so, but i did take Latin GCSE in my spare time, im not sure if that counts.--Gilderien Talk| 21:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep, it is awesome. This time you won't 03:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep! And try to go for the best economy/civil rights/political freedoms. This time you won't 21:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Now... a lot of people will tell you to join their region. LOOK FOR THE REJECTED REALMS. They are literally the best region in NS, and ignore the Nazis, (they post everywhere) and look for The Empire of Prostino. That's me. :D Also, can you send me a link? It ain't on google. :/ This time you won't 23:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC)